Amphetamine and methamphetamine stimulate the central nervous system and have been used medicinally to treat hypotension, narcolepsy and obesity. Because of their stimulating effects the drugs and derivatives have been abused. The illicit use of amphetamine and amphetamine analogues, such as p-methoxyamphetamine, methylenedioxyamphetamine, 2,5-dimethoxy-4-methylamphetamine, 2,4,5-trimethoxyamphetamine and 3,4-methylenedioxymethamphetamine has resulted in a medical need for antibodies and diagnostics to rapidly detect the amphetamine metabolites in order to monitor and treat amphetamine addiction.
The preparation of antibodies to amphetamine requires the synthesis of an amphetamine derivative in order to covalently attach the derivative to an antigenic polypeptide or protein. In addition, the amphetamine derivative is covalently attached to various polypeptides, proteins or labels for use in screening antibodies and in the immunoassay process. The amphetamine derivative should mimic the structure of the amphetamine metabolite sought to be measured. Therefore, the selection and synthesis of the types of amphetamine derivatives for covalent attachment to proteins, polypeptides or labels is critical. In addition, the amphetamine derivatives need to be stable to hydrolysis in an aqueous solution.